Die Macht
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Eine mondbeschienene Nacht. Bellatrix Lestrange forscht in alten Büchern. Rabastan stößt dazu und hält ihre Studien für seltsam. Ein Einblick in menschliche Abgründe. [Oneshot]


**Genre: **Angst/Drama  
**Rating: **PG13, für schwache Gemüter.  
**Inhalt: **Eine mondbeschienene Nacht. Bellatrix Lestrange forscht in alten Büchern. Rabastan stößt dazu und hält ihre Studien für seltsam. Ein Einblick in menschliche Abgründe.  
**Hauptrollen: **Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange  
**Nebenrollen: **Rodolphus Lestrange  
**Disclaimer: **JKR's Charaktere, Ideen und Handlungsorte sind nicht mein Eigentum. So nicht mit Bellatrix, Rabastan, und Rodolphus. 

**Authors' Note:  
****_Entliehenes:_ **Diese Story beruht natürlich zu allererbt auf _JKR_'s Charakter Bellatrix Lestrange, die wir alle aus den unglaublichen HB-Büchern kennen, und die viele von uns mit ihrer Faszination fesselt.  
Sehr viele der vorkommenden Motive, Handlungsbewegungen und Hintergründe, v.a. Bellatrix' sind weiterhin aus _cennet_'s Geschichten entliehen, auf die ich hiermit verweisen möchte. So entspringt die Idee, dass Bellatrix als Heilerin in St. Mungo's arbeitet, nicht meinem genialen Hirn, sonder cennet's. Genauso ist die angedeutete Theorie, die Bellatrix entwickelt hat, nicht mein, sondern ihr geistiges Eigentum. („Wer schreit unter der Folter, kann unter Trauer weinen.")  
**_Zeitliche Einteilung: _**Ich halte mich in dieser Story an cennet's Vorgabe der Jahreszahlen, da ich mich an diese schon sehr gewöhnt habe. (Spielt allerdings keine zu wesentliche Rolle) Bellatrix' und Rodolphus sind Jahrgang 1959 (Hogwartsabschluss etwa 1977); Rabastan 1960 (Hogwartsabschluss etwa 1978). Die Story spielt im Jahre 1979, etwa 1, 5 Jahre nach Bellatrix' und Rodolphus' Heirat im Juni 1978. Interessant könnte weiterhin sein, dass Bellatrix die jüngste der Black-Schwestern ist.  
**_Buchtitel-/Autoren:_ **Alle Buchtitel entspringen meinen Gedanken, der Autor des Ersteren, Mungo Bonham, gehört JKR. Er ist einer ihrer Zauberer des Monats, der 1560 – 1659 gelebt hat und das St. Mungo's gründete. Asklep Bonham ist meine eigene Namensschöpfung.  
**_Sonstiges: _**Der altgriechische Ausdruck, der unten angegeben ist, sollte ursprünglich auch in griechischer Schrift angezeigt werden, leider können die meisten Pages diese nicht entziffern, also habe ich es in lateinische Schrift umgewandelt, obwohl die genaue Aussprache (mit Akzenten, etc.) nicht zu erkennen ist. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht.

* * *

**Die Macht

* * *

**

Das leise Flackern der Öllampe erfüllte den Raum mit einem düsteren, unheimlichen Licht, das seine schwachen Arme nicht bis in jede Ecke des geräumigen Zimmers ausstrecken konnte. So blieben die dunklen Holzschränke am Rande des Zimmers unerkennbar und schemenhaft, die Buchtitel der alt aussehenden, schweren Bände in den hinteren Regalen konnten nicht entziffert werden, und die finsteren Winkel unter dem breiten Eichenholzschreibtisch blieben einem verborgen. Dennoch reichte die schwache Lichtquelle aus, um die Gestalt der Frau erkennbar zu machen, die über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, dasaß und sich immer wieder Notizen auf raschelnde Pergamentblätter machte, wenn sie kurz von ihrer aufgeschlagenen Lektüre aufsah.

Die feinen Züge ihres Gesichts verrieten große Konzentration, ein gelegentliches Stirnrunzeln und das wiederholte Wandern der grauen Augen über eine bestimmte Textstelle ließen Faszination und den Willen, jedes einzelne Wort zu verinnerlichen, erkennen. Im einen Moment zog sie leicht amüsiert, doch aufmerksam eine Augenbraue hoch, ihre Lippen kräuselten sich über den Satz, den sie gerade las und formten Worte nach, die dessen Inhalt vermuten ließen. _Gehirnschäden, verursacht durch den einen Unverzeihlichen, der in Einigkeit von allen großen Magiern der Zeitgeschichte für den grausamsten gehalten wird, erweisen sich in der fast gänzlichen Mehrheit der Fälle als unheilbar. _Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich ihr Mund ganz leicht und ihre Zungenspitze fuhr sanft über die Lippen. Fast erfreut zuckte es um ihre Mundwinkel. _Einige wenige Fälle aus der Geschichte sind bekannt, bei welchen es gelungen ist, leichtere Schäden am Gehirn, durch den Unverzeihlichen ausgelöst, zu behandeln und eine teilweise Heilung herbeizuführen. _Schließlich verhärteten sich die vorher noch leicht belustigten, dann beinahe siegessicheren Züge, ein leicht wütendes, unwilliges Stirnrunzeln zeigte sich auf der ebenmäßigen Haut. _Doch die Studien der Moderne sind sich gänzlich einig darüber, dass diese Heilungen mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit weder medizinisch haltbar noch nachweisbar sind. Man geht im Allgemeinen von einer psychosomatischen Ursache für die Heilung aus, welche herbeigeführt durch einen äußeren Einfluss von Verwandten oder Freunden, einen emotional verursachten Reflex ausgelöst hat. Dieser soll der Hintergrund für die Wiedereinschaltung der Gehirnfunktionen gewesen sein. Wegen der Unregelmäßigkeit dieser Fälle und der Schemenhaftigkeit des gesamten Themas, wozu kaum Hintergründe existieren, wird in diesem Buch nicht weiter darauf eingegangen. (ausführliche Informationen finden Sie in „Die Unverzeihlichen und ihre Auswirkungen" von Mungo Bonham, von 1650; „Erfolge der Alternativheilung von Asklep Morbant, von 1970) _Nachdem sie den Abschnitt beendet hatte, sah sie kurz auf und riss einen kleinen Fetzen von einem der Pergamentblätter ab und legte ihn in die eben aufgeschlagene Seite, bevor sie das Buch zuschlug. Die in den dunkelroten Buchdeckel eingeprägten Worte _„Flüche, Gegenflüche und Heilmethoden (von der Ganzkörperklammer bis zu den Unverzeihlichen) – Eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung" _schimmerten nun leicht im Licht des Mondes, der durch das große Fenster über dem alten Schreibtisch hereinschien und sich mit dem der Öllampe vermischte.

Die schlanke Gestalt richtete sich in dem hochlehnigen Stuhl auf, wobei auf ihren nachtschwarzen Haaren kleine Lichtreflektionen glitzerten. Sie stand nun in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, währenderer sie ihre Hand in einer seltsamen, ausladenden Geste an ihrer Hüfte entlangführte, und blieb trotz der Stunden angestrengter Konzentration völlig aufrecht stehen, allein den Kopf ganz leicht in den Nacken gelegt. So blickte sie unter schweren Augenlidern durch das Fenster hinaus in den sternenklaren Himmel. Das leise Lächeln, das um ihre Lippen spielte, ließ etwas wie Genugtuung gemischt mit unverkennbarer Selbstsicherheit erkennen.

Einige, lange Augenblicke blieb sie ohne eine Bewegung so stehen, den ganzen Raum mit ihrer Anwesenheit einnehmend, bevor sie sich bei dem in der düsteren Stille laut und nachhallend klingenden Geräusch einer heruntergedrückten Türklinke auf dem Absatz herumdrehte. Der Mann, der durch die große, schwere Tür hereintrat, brauchte einige Sekunden, um seine Augen an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen, einen kleinen Moment sah er sich um, dann bemerkte er sie schließlich.  
"Bellatrix ... was tust du hier zu nachtschlafender Zeit?" Seine Stimme war gedämpft, wie die eines Menschen, der sich nicht traut, die Nacht herauszufordern, wenn sie ihre Berechtigung einfordert, die Welt ins Dunkle zu hüllen.  
Mit einem leicht spöttischen Glitzern in den Augen antwortete die Angesprochene in der normalen Lautstärke, die in der Tiefe der Nacht zu laut klingt. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Rabastan. Aber wenn du es wissen musst, ich verfolge meine Studien, wie du dir denken kannst."  
Rabastan, der noch immer in der Tür stand, trat nun einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und wandte sich einem der hohen Regale an der Wand des Zimmers zu. Er ging langsam darauf zu und als er davorstand, streckte er die Hand aus, um damit über die alten Buchrücken zu streichen.

„Deine Studien?", fragte er in der selben belegten Stimme, doch mit einem annähernd zynischen Tonfall. Er wandte kurz den Blick von den Büchern ab und sah Bellatrix an, die noch immer, eine Hand leicht auf die harte Tischplatte gestützt, neben dem Schreibtisch stand und dabei aussah, als läge ihre Hand einfach nur dort, ohne jegliches Gewicht tragen zu müssen.  
„Meine Bemühungen, gewisse Möglichkeiten im Bereich der Heilung auszubauen.", erklärte sie schließlich, doch ihre Stimmlage ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass ihr Gegenüber ganz genau wusste, was sie mit „ihren Studien" meinte.  
„Natürlich" murmelte Rabastan.

"Nun, Rabastan, und was machst du deinerseits hier zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit?", richtete Bellatrix das Wort erneut an ihn. Sie musterte ihn eingehend, doch wirkte dabei beinahe uninteressiert.  
Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht sofort, sondern lies seinen Blick einige weitere Momente auf einem der dicken Bücher ruhen, bevor er antwortete. „Mir war nicht nach Schlafen zu Mute."  
"Ein anderer Ausdruck dafür, dass du mit Rodolphus einen zu viel gehoben hast?", spottete Bellatrix, während sie das zuvor zu Rate gezogene Buch mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung auf einen Stapel anderer Exemplare ablegte.

"Das hat nicht deine Sorge zu sein, Bella", erwiderte Rabastan, den Blick nun bestimmt auf seine Gegenüber gerichtet.  
Infolge dieser Worte legte sich eine kaum sichtbare Spannung in die Haltung der lässig dastehenden Frau, und der kalte Ausdruck in ihren Augen wurde eine Spur eisiger.  
"Tatsächlich? Vielleicht darf ich dich daran erinnern, Rabastan, dass du _mein_ Schwager, und Rodolphus _mein_ Ehemann ist", meinte sie eine Stimmlage leiser.  
"Nun, wenn das so ist, dann frage ich mich, warum es deinen Ehemann, der übrigens auch mein Bruder ist, nicht stört, dass seine Frau nachts nicht in seinem Bett liegt, sondern ihren Studien nachgeht." Die letzten Worte betonte er besonders nachdrücklich.  
"Nun, und dies hat nicht deine Sorge zu sein, in wie weit ich meine Pflichten als Ehefrau erfülle. Rodolphus und ich, wir verfolgen die gleichen Ziele" Langsam entfernte sich Bellatrix ein paar Schritte von ihrem Eichenholzschreibtisch und näherte sich der Regalwand, wobei sie ein Stückchen näher zu Rabastan herantrat. Den einen Arm über dem Kopf ausgestreckt, fuhr sie mit diesem über die Bücher einige Reihen höher und lehnte sich am Regal an. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, das von der Gewissheit, unantastbar zu sein, zeugte.

Bevor ihr Schwager zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, hatte sie erneut das Wort ergriffen.  
"Denn bedenke eines, lieber, kleiner Rabastan, das ist nun mein Haus. Ich bin die Hausherrin. Und ich habe viel Macht, auch über deinen Bruder. Merk dir das."  
Der hochgewachsene Mann blitzte die etwas kleinere Frau wütend an. „Nur weil du hier wohnst, ist es nicht dein Haus, Bella!", fauchte er verärgert.  
Unter dichten Wimpern sah sie unschuldig zu ihm auf. „Ach, Rabastan, das war schon immer eine deiner Schwächen, du überschätzt dich selbst und deine Wirkung so sehr. Und keinen Respekt vor Älteren, das hatten wir all die Jahre in der Schule ja schon. Lerne doch endlich, dich selbst besser einzuschätzen. Mit der trotzigen Reaktion eines Jüngeren wirst du mich bestimmt nicht beeindrucken", hauchte sie mit süßer Stimme und blickte ihm ohne jede Scheu direkt in die braunen Augen.  
„Du vergisst, mit wem du sprichst, Bellatrix. Ich bin der Bruder deines Mannes, du hast mir Respekt entgegenzubringen! Ich wohne lange genug in diesem Haus, um es mir nicht bieten zu lassen, mir von dir sagen zu lassen, dass es dir gehört. Du bist hier nicht die Alleinherrscherin!" Endlich hatte Rabastan die Stimme erhoben, doch klang sie in der umhüllenden Finsternis, die das Schweigen forderte, unsicher.  
„Tatsächlich? Du vergisst, dass dieses Anwesen nach dem erblichen Recht deinem Bruder zufällt. Und ich als seine Ehefrau habe das höhere Mitspracherecht als du. Du wohnst sowieso nur noch hier, weil du keinen anderen Platz hast, in einem anderen Haus, bei anderen Menschen, zu denen du gehen kannst, wenn du gerade mal von deinen Reisen zurück bist. Dein einziger Zufluchtsort ist dein Elternhaus, von dem du nicht loskommst. Und Rodolphus liebt dich, er wird dich immer aufnehmen. Und ich, Rabastan, habe keine Probleme damit, solange du dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraushältst und mir mein Recht nicht absprichst" Mittlerweile stand Bellatrix wieder gerade, lehnte sich nicht mehr an das Regal an. Nichtsdestotrotz sah sie immer noch lächelnd zu Rabastan auf, sie sprach ruhig und bestimmt, doch lies sie ihren Gegenüber ganz genau wissen, dass sie jedes einzelne Wort so meinte, wie sie es sagte.

"Natürlich, deine Angelegenheiten", zischte Rabastan. „Lass nur niemanden an deine Angelegenheiten herankommen, deine Studien, deine hochgeschätzte Wissenschaft. Sitzt' nachts über irgendwelchen verstaubten Büchern, und willst das Wissen einer großen Heilerin erlangen. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum Rodolphus dir das erlaubt, ich an seiner Stelle ... meine Frau würde nicht arbeiten und geheimen, obskuren Studien nachgehen!" Unwillkürlich trat Rabastan einige wenige Schritte zurück, und obwohl er immer noch wütend aussah, verriet jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers im Nachhinein Zaghaftigkeit, Unsicherheit. Er hatte vergessen, wer seine Gegnerin war. Mit ihr sprach man nicht auf diese Weise, nicht mit ihr.  
"Das Problem, Rabastan, ist, dass du keine Frau hast. Nicht du, du wirst ewig der kleine Bruder mit den guten Beziehungen bleiben, der mehr aber auch nicht hat oder zustande bringt. Rodolphus weiß, was gut für ihn ... für uns ist, er akzeptiert meine Arbeit, auch wenn er sie nicht immer gutheißt. Aber du, du kannst nichts anderes als dich über anderer Leute Beschäftigungen auszulassen, weil du es selbst nicht weit bringst" Bellatrix' Stimme war eisig, dennoch erstarb das süffisante Lächeln auf ihren Lippen nicht.

„Aber meine Arbeit ist wichtig, sie ist Fortschritt, Zukunft. Sie bringt Wissen, und sie hilft uns im Kampf"  
Rabastan seinerseits schien inzwischen nicht mehr zu wissen, wie er gegen seine Schwägerin argumentieren sollte, so redete er blindlings drauf los. „Deine Arbeit ist wichtig? Deine Arbeit hat nicht wichtig zu sein. Du bist eine Frau, eine Black dazu, jetzt eine Lestrange, du hast nicht zu arbeiten. Frauen arbeiten nicht" Sein Atem ging allmählich schneller und er schien ganz offensichtlich die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
Bellatrix sah mittlerweile aus, als würde sie nichts, was ihr Schwager noch sagen könne, aus der Ruhe bringen, obwohl ihr Lächeln ihre Augen immer noch nicht erreichte.  
„Nur die Ruhe, Rabastan. Überanstreng dich nicht, du wirst ausfallend. Aber eines möchte ich gerne wissen; der Dunkle Lord schätzt meine Arbeit, er hält sie für notwendig, für extrem wichtig, um ans Ziel zu kommen. Er, unser Meister, er erkennt sie an, ihn stört es nicht, dass eine Frau diese Ergebnisse für uns erarbeitet. Aber du maßt es dir an, sie herabzusetzen? Du maßt es dir an, die Resultate, die ich in Monaten erschlossen habe, für unwichtig zu halten? Wie gering schätzt du das Wort des Dunklen Lords, Rabastan Lestrange?" Eine gewisse Leidenschaft mischte sich in Bellatrix' Gelassenheit, eine Passion bei der Erwähnung des Dunklen Lords. Trotz dieser Gemütsregung schien sie sich vollkommen sicher zu sein, das eine Argument gebracht zu haben, dass Rabastan nicht zerreden konnte.  
Tatsächlich stockte Rabastan eine Momente, eingenommen von dem Temperament, dass in Bellatrix' Worten lag, und offenbar von der Unwiderlegbarkeit dessen, was sie gesagt hatte. 

„Trotzdem ... es ist nicht normal, was du tust. Es ist abnormal..." Er rang nach Worten.  
"Es ist nicht normal, was ich tue? Was ist dein Maß der Dinge, Rabastan, wo hört normal auf und wo fängt abnormal an?", fragte Bellatrix beinahe höflich, und mit einer gewissen gespielten Naivität in der Stimme, als ob sie mit einem uneinsichtigen Teenager spräche.  
"Es ist ... widernatürlich, was du tust. Menschen erst zu foltern, bis in den Wahnsinn, bis sie nicht mehr gehen und stehen können und dann versuchen, den Schaden wieder zu beheben. Das ist nicht natürlich. Entweder zerstören oder reparieren. Nicht erst das eine und dann das andere. para te psyche nennen die Griechen es. Widernatürlich, einfach.""para ten psychen, Rabstan, para arbeitet mit Akkusativ." Bellatrix schmunzelte, als Rabastan aus der Verfassung gebracht zu sein schien.„Aber zu dem, was du sagst. Du sprichst wie jemand, der die Faszination des Seins nicht sehen kann. Diese Faszination, die darin liegt, die Gesetze der Natur zu erkunden, sie umzudrehen, mit ihnen zu experimentieren, sie zu verflechten. Es sind Menschen wie du, die den Fortschritt aufhalten. Nichts neues, nichts anderes, nur bloß immer gemäß des Bekannten. So werden wir nicht vorankommen." Hitzig legte sie ihrem Gegenüber diese Gedanken dar, doch dieser schien gar nicht richtig darüber nachzudenken.

"Aber was gibt es dir, Bellatrix? Was gibt es dir, den selbst verursachten Schaden wieder zu beheben, was hast du davon? Irgendeine perverse Befriedigung? Was ist es?", steigerte sich Rabastan immer weiter in seine Anti-Haltung hinein, obwohl er nicht einmal sicher war, ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte.  
Und zum ersten Mal sah die zierliche Frau, die solch abgrundtiefen Vorgängen nachging, ihn wirklich an, sie senkte einen Moment die schweren Lider, dann sah sie wieder zu ihm auf. Einen Augenblick verweilte sie, als wolle sie etwas antworten, doch dann lies sie von den Worten ab, die ihr durch den Kopf gegangen waren, und wandte sich um, so dass sie wieder zum Fenster hinaussah. Das schwache Licht des Mondes erhellte ihr blasses Gesicht, und die feinen Züge schienen plötzlich härter. Sie blickte hinauf in den Nachthimmel.  
"Die Macht, Rabastan, die Macht"  
Ihre Worte klangen weder aufgesetzt, noch überheblich.  
Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch hatte sich Bellatrix wieder im Griff, sie atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich erneut zu Rabastan um. „Aber das verstehst du natürlich nicht, das liegt eher auf meinem Niveau" Der überhebliche Tonfall war zurückgekehrt.

Rabastan schwieg, während er die schlanke Gestalt vor dem Fenster anstarrte. In jenem Moment ging die schwere Holztür zu dem Raum zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht auf. Ein Mann, Rabastan sehr ähnlich, ein wenig größer, mit tiefliegenderen Augen und kantigeren Gesichtszügen trat ein und sah sich überrascht um.  
"Bellatrix? Rabastan? Was macht ihr beide hier, es ist drei Uhr nachts." Argwöhnisch blickte er Bellatrix an.  
"Oh, Rodolphus, du bist es. Keine Sorge, wir hatten nur ein kleines Gespräch. Ich saß noch eine Weile über meiner Arbeit, als Rabastan kam. Er konnte offenbar nicht schlafen", erklärte Bellatrix und ihr Gesicht wurde weicher. Sie ging auf Rodolphus zu, legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn kurz.  
"Verstehe. Nun, dann lass uns doch jetzt ins Bett gehen, es ist sehr spät", meinte dieser.  
„Sicher, du hast Recht. Gute Nacht, Rabastan", richtete sie nocheinmal das Wort an Rabastan, bevor sie mit Rodolphus den Raum verließ.

* * *

Später in dieser Nacht, als sie neben Rodolphus in ihrem Ehebett lag und die Mondstrahlen auf der Seidenbettwäsche tanzten, ging ihr manches durch den Kopf. 

„_... was gibt es dir, Bellatrix? Was gibt es dir, den selbst verursachten Schaden wieder zu beheben, was hast du davon? ... Was ist es?"_

„_... wenige Fälle aus der Geschichte sind bekannt ... leichtere Schäden am Gehirn, durch den Unverzeihlichen ausgelöst, zu behandeln ... teilweise Heilung herbeizuführen." _

"Wer schreit unter der Folter, der wird weinen über sein Leid. Er kann die Trauer verarbeiten, hat ein Ventil ..."

_Menschen erst zu foltern, bis in den Wahnsinn ... dann versuchen, den Schaden wieder zu beheben ... nicht natürlich ... zerstören oder reparieren. Nicht erst das eine und dann das andere ..." _

Es war die Macht über die menschliche Seele ... die Macht, zerstören zu können, und wieder zu heilen. Die Macht, zu entscheiden, wie weit man gehen wollte, zu entscheiden, ob der Schaden wieder behoben werden sollte oder nicht. Die Macht, das Wissen zu erlangen, über Schmerz und Leid. Über Trauer, Elend und Qualen. Die Macht über das Wissen der menschlichen Abgründe. Die Macht über den Schmerz.

Es war die Macht.

* * *

para ten psychen: (sprich: parà tèn psychén) Altgriech.: wider der Natur  
(Die von Rabastan falsch verwendete Form para te psyche zeigt den Dativ an.)


End file.
